Locura
by paolamendoza
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el día del juicio llega en el momento en que comienzas a disfrutar la vida?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Esperaba a que la lluvia se calmara. Llevaban varios días pronosticando que llegaría un huracán pero este diluvio no le hacía justicia a la palabra. Las avenidas principales estaban ya cerradas por inundaciones.

No había autobuses ni taxis disponibles.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a esperar?

Necesitaba cuanto antes volver a casa para enviar mi presentación o podría ir despidiéndome del congreso y de mi empleo.

Impaciente, empecé a caminar por el supermercado. Los truenos retumbaban haciendo parpadear las lámparas. Si se iba la luz ahí adentro sería un caos.

Recibí un mensaje de Yolei queriendo saber dónde estaba…

¡Mierda! ¡La reunión!

Había olvidado por completo que quedé con ella para conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo. ¿Pues en dónde tenía la cabeza? Había estado trabajando mucho para el festival de música electrónica. Y todavía me faltaba mobiliario, accesorios, transporte y alimento. Y luego estaba Tai. Los preparativos de su boda me habían absorbido casi todo el mes, aunado a las clases de pintura y…

Edmund.

Sentí nervios al recordarlo. Era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de placer y culpa que me hacía sonreír y elevarme a un mundo donde gobernaba la paz emocional.

Ed era mi jefe con quien sostenía una relación desde hacía siete meses. Fue inevitable, en cuanto entré a trabajar la atracción se sintió y ésta fue creciendo con el trato y la convivencia. Edmund no sólo era guapo, también era muy inteligente, todos los días me sorprendía con alguna nota o libro nuevo que estuviera leyendo. Le gustaba mucho aprender y eso a mí me mojaba.

Sabía que estaba mal. Era un hombre casado y yo nada tenía que hacer ahí. Pero finalmente la carne cedió al deseo y ambos caímos en la adicción.

Y así era como había olvidado mi salida con Yolei. Y aunque ella era mi mejor amiga, no podía confesarle mi amorío con el jefe. Está de más decir que se enfadaría.

Andando por el pasillo de jabonería las luces se apagaron. No podía ver ni la palma de mi mano al frente. Busqué entre mi bolsa el celular pero un desgarrador grito acompañado por exclamaciones y pisadas me hizo temblar. Encendí la lámpara al tiempo que vi a una señora corriendo hacia mí, todos se dirigían al fondo, al área de lácteos y carnicería.

¿Pero qué diablos?

Las luces se encendieron y entonces lo vi: era un insecto del tamaño de un gran danés, tenía forma de araña, unas tenazas que se estiraban y una cola puntiaguda como de alacrán. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, y no sólo era una, otras tres entraron, trepándose entre los estantes. Podían brincar a unos cinco metros de altura.

Yo estaba paralizada. Entre el miedo y la impresión, mi cuerpo no supo cómo reaccionar y me quedé estática mirando a las personas correr, a las criaturas ir tras ellos; una de ellas atrapó a una señora de un pie y la arrastró mientras ésta luchaba por soltarse y con un movimiento tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí aleteando le atravesó el estómago con la cola y empezó a devorarla. Tuve ganas de vomitar cuando otra se giró a donde yo estaba. La vi saltar y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Dos disparos resonaron tras de mí y la criatura cayó a menos de un metro de donde estaba. De su cuerpo emanó un líquido púrpura espeso que olía a huevo podrido.

¿Estás bien? —frente a mí había un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que traía el arma en sus manos. Asentí simplemente— Escóndete, rápido. ¡Hay que cerrar las puertas!

Los encargados del supermercado estaban cerrando todo. Me acerqué a la entrada, la zona se veía segura y llena de gente, y el terror apareció frente a mis ojos al ver centenares de insectos, no sólo como aquellos que entraron sino otros distintos, chocar contra los vitrales.

Sentí cómo me costaba cada vez más respirar y todo dio vueltas.

¡Takaishi, la chica! —fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme.

* * *

**¡Espero que les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

— ¡Bloqueen todas las entradas! —escuché que gritó un hombre mientras otros corrían entre los pasillos.

La tienda departamental se envolvió en caos. El ataque de aquellos insectos mutantes cobró la vida de tres personas y al menos unos diez heridos. Había sangre por todas partes, llanto y maldiciones, pero lo más aterrador era que afuera al menos un centenar de criaturas volaban golpeándose contra las puertas de cristal, atacando a cuanto transeúnte se interpusiera en su camino. Dos carros habían chocado en el estacionamiento provocando una gran explosión que desconcertó a otros dos automóviles que también se estrellaron contra postes de luz.

Mi celular vibró adentro de la bolsa y con manos temblorosas respondí la llamada de Edmund.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Kari! ¿Cómo estás? —sentí un nudo en la garganta que me quebró la voz y me tapé el rostro sintiendo las lágrimas caer.

— ¡Ed! Estoy… estoy bien. Ha sido terrible. ¿Qué está pasando?

— No lo sé, preciosa. Por suerte yo estaba en casa pero vi en las noticias todo lo que sucedió.

— Sí, yo estaba de compras esperando que la lluvia cesara y de pronto fuimos atacados.

— ¿Pero tú estás bien?

— Sí, sí. Me desmayé, supongo que de la impresión pero estoy bien.

— ¿Les han dicho qué pasará? ¿Los van a dejar salir?

— No lo sé. Supongo que no ahora. Afuera hay mil cosas más queriendo entrar.

— Kari, quiero que me escuches con atención, ¿está bien? —él bajó su tono de voz lo cual me hizo sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Enviaré a mi familia a Chicago en el primer vuelo. Ahora mismo están empacando todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué…?

— En cuanto se vayan iré a buscarte y estaremos a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? —mi mente todavía no procesaba el trauma del ataque vivido y ahora esto: Edmund vendría a… ¿a salvarme?

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Más que eso, preciosa. Por favor avísame cualquier cosa que suceda.

— Sí, lo haré.

— ¡Ah, Kari!

— ¿Si? —hubo un profundo silencio a través de la línea seguido por la risotada de una niña— Cuídate mucho.

Me levanté, un tanto para ir a informarme sobre la situación y también para corroborar que seguía con vida, que no había sido brutalmente atacada por una araña mutante y que el hecho de que Edmund quisiera quedarse conmigo no era un sueño.

Me acerqué a un oficial de seguridad de la tienda. Estaba frente a la puerta mirando los insectos que seguían buscando entrar. Mis ojos se posaron en uno, diferente a los que habían atacado. Éste parecía un escarabajo casi del tamaño de un pastor alemán, tenía un par de antenas que terminaban en tenazas. Decenas de dientes afilados asomaban por la boca y al abrirla escupía una mucosidad amarillenta que deshacía los autos como fuego al papel.

Mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo al verlo, a lo lejos, aventando con sus antenas una camioneta. No podía imaginarme de dónde habían salido esas cosas. Y si alguien las había creado con el fin de atacar al país, tal persona estaba completamente enferma.

— Disculpe —me aclaré la garganta al acercarme al oficial— ¿Usted sabe qué está pasando?

— No, hija. Estoy igual que ustedes. Esto también me tomó por sorpresa —asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Cree que vengan a ayudarnos?

— Eso espero. Ya di aviso a las autoridades de que nos encontramos aquí y pidieron que mantuviéramos la calma —voltee a mi alrededor: sangre en los pasillos, personas aprovechándose de la situación para tomar mercancía, niños llorando, gente sufriendo con heridas al borde de una infección.

— Tal vez, mientras esperamos, debería hacer una lista para saber cuántos somos, ¿no? Eso facilitaría cuando lleguen a rescatarnos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Gracias, hija! ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Y así, con un altoparlante le pedí a todos que se acercaran mientras el oficial tomaba sus datos. Todos aquellos, con un nudo en la garganta al igual que yo, comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas y opiniones, algunas útiles, otras un tanto estremecedoras.

— ¿Señorita Yagami?

— Dime Kari —al girarme me topé con el rubio de ojos azules que me había ayudado. Su penetrante mirada me dejó estupefacta y sentí mis mejillas arder.

— Kari, soy TK. Mucho gusto —nos saludamos. Sus manos eran muy grandes y su piel suave y caliente.

— Hola.

— ¿Alguna novedad sobre cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?

— No, aún nada —frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, provocándome cosquillas en la entrepierna. Este tipo era guapísimo. Llevaba una playera negra y jeans rotos que se ajustaban a su figura y… ¡Dios mío!— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eh? No, nada —sonreí. ¡Pero qué tonta!

— Creo que deberíamos tener un plan b por si no salimos hoy de aquí.

— ¿Crees que nos quedemos aquí ésta noche? ¡TK, no podemos! ¡Hay heridos que necesitan ir al hospital cuanto antes!

— ¡Shhh! ¡Lo sé! —con su dedo índice sobre sus labios me pidió que bajara la voz— Pero no tenemos ni puta idea de qué diablos son esas cosas ni cómo atacarlas —me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un pasillo lejos de la multitud que acampaba frente a las puertas, esperando con desesperación que llegara el rescate—. Este es mi plan: vamos a pedirle a unos cuantos que nos ayuden a empacar comida y a preparar áreas en donde podamos dormir.

— Mmm… no lo sé, TK. ¿Y si eso los altera pensando que nadie nos ayudará? El oficial dijo que las autoridades ya están enteradas y…

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero para eso estás tú.

— ¿Yo? —fruncí el ceño sin comprender. Él asintió. En ese momento me percaté de que era muy alto.

— Las personas te hacen caso. Sabes dirigir y tratar con ellos mostrando seguridad —me ruboricé toda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices, bonita? ¿Me ayudas?

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me da muchísimo gusto que les haya gustado! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

La mayoría de las personas dormían profundamente. El cansancio y el miedo bloquearon sus sentidos y pronto se olvidaron del caos que vivía la ciudad. Unos pocos deambulaban en los pasillos, posiblemente buscando un rincón para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales o adictivas ya que el olor a marihuana se propagó hasta el área de cereales, donde me encontraba.

Mi cerebro, activo y grosero, no me había concedido el placer de descansar. Pensaba en Ed, en mi hermano, en Yolei, aquella reunión a la que no alcancé a ir. La señal telefónica se había perdido hacía una hora y lo único que me acompañaba era una sinfonía de ronquidos dirigida por la recia lluvia que no había cesado.

Me levanté, desesperada y fastidiada. El supermercado se había convertido en un caos gracias a una especie "civilizada". Cartones de jugo tirados por doquier, botellas de cerveza quebradas, frituras regadas entre pasillos. De verdad que el ser humano de civilizado no tiene ni una madrecita.

— ¿Qué haces? —me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de TK. Llevaba una caja de cervezas y una bolsa de Doritos en las manos.

— Nada, yo… no puedo dormir —me encogí de hombros. Él asintió.

— Ven, sígueme.

Caminamos a la panadería, justo detrás de la caja él se sentó y yo lo imité. No sé si fue la combinación de olor del pan dulce y su perfume mezclado con la esencia masculina pero a mí me estaba volviendo loca. Increíblemente deseaba hacerlo mío.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, abriendo un par de cervezas. Me ofreció una y al dar el primer trago me supo a gloria.

— ¿Qué crees que sean esas cosas? ¿Algún ataque terrorista?

— Mmm no sé. Lo dudo mucho.

— ¿Aliens? —él rió— ¿Qué?

— No creerás en eso, ¿o si? —sentí mi rostro arder y volví a beber— Tal vez mutaciones de algún laboratorio que salieron de control y escaparon.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Tantas? —TK se encogió de hombros.

— Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Cuéntame de ti.

— ¿De mí? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño. Él asintió. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire— Pues, tengo 26 años, soy originaria de Odaiba pero me vine a vivir a América hace años. Me titulé como administradora de empresas y ahora me dedico a la coordinación de eventos.

— ¡Guau! Además de sexy eres inteligente. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —ambos reímos y le di un golpe en el brazo.

— Ahora tú, cuéntame de ti —se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo. Endiabladamente guapo.

— Soy músico o algo así. Tengo una banda con mi hermano. Hemos vivido aquí desde niños, mis papás se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dos años. Tengo 28 —en ese momento me percaté de que no había dejado de sonreír y bajé la cabeza apenada.

— ¿Qué tocas?

— Batería. También guitarra, bajo y a veces hago segunda voz en el coro. Pero lo mío es la batería —mis ojos se perdieron en sus brazos, muy blancos, bien marcados, luego pasaron a su abdomen, a la abertura de su playera que dejaba ver su pecho velludo y…— ¿Kari?

Sin pensarlo me acerqué, tomándolo del rostro y lo besé. Esto lo tomó desprevenido pero al ver que yo no me moví, dejó su cerveza y se giró con fuerza hasta recostarse sobre mí. Me perdí en la calidez de sus labios, en el fuego ardiente de su piel contra la mía, me perdí en el tacto de sus manos que iban acariciándome de las mejillas al abdomen. Me enredé en su beso que era la esencia de la pasión con el deseo que jamás había conocido. Me dejé llevar por las risas y miradas cómplices de dos almas que parecían haberse estado buscando desde hace años y finalmente se encontraron. Y no quería dejarlo ir.

Pero un fuerte golpe nos asustó y despertó a todos. Un ventanal del techo se había roto y en cuestión de segundo decenas de insectos comenzaron a entrar revoloteando entre los pasillos; TK me levantó y corrimos hacia la entrada.

— Tenemos que salir.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Afuera moriremos!

— Aquí también —dijo. Miré alrededor, gente atacada, otra que se defendía, todos corriendo por salvar su vida mientras del techo no dejaban de entrar aquellos monstruos.

TK abrió la puerta principal y salimos corriendo. Más de esas cosas, de diversas formas y tamaños iban hacia nosotros. Él buscaba su auto para escapar y justo cuando lo halló e íbamos hacia allá un insecto sacó su lengua, estirándola de unos cuatro metros de distancia y la enredó en mi pie. Caí por el impacto, golpeándome la cabeza, y mientras sentía un fuerte ardor en mi tobillo todo se volvió oscuro mientras sentía que era arrastrada rápidamente.

* * *

**¡Al fin de vuelta! Estuve de vacaciones que uffff me han llenado de inspiración! Espero que les guste :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Caminaba apresurada aventando a las personas a mi alrededor sin detenerme a disculparme. Lo único que quería era estar en un lugar bajo techo resguardada de la lluvia.

Entré a la estación de metro y una vez dentro del vagón, solté el aire que había retenido en mi pecho. Aquél no estaba siendo precisamente un buen día. Se había acumulado una carga de trabajo espantosa, seguido por un apagón en la oficina que provocó el retraso de unos documentos y, para colmo, olvidar mi sombrilla y tener que caminar siete cuadras bajo una intensa lluvia eléctrica.

Una vez que llegué a casa, tras ser recibida por mi minino Darío, me di un baño de agua caliente que disipó el malhumor de mi cuerpo.

Me disponía a preparar la cena cuando tocaron la puerta. Miré el reloj de pared, eran las 9:15pm. Me asomé por la mirilla de la puerta asombrándome de ver a Edmund del otro lado. ¿Qué hacía a esta hora en mi casa? Era la primera vez que iba ahí. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que él sabía dónde vivo!

Nerviosa, abrí la puerta.

— Hola, Ed.

— Kari —susurró él antes de aclararse la garganta— ¿Puedo pasar? —abrí más la puerta para permitirle el paso. Su abrigo negro estaba salpicado por unas cuantas gotas de lluvia.

— ¿Qué haces a…? —me atrapó en un beso que me tomó desprevenida. Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y podía sentir su corazón palpitando sobre su ropa— ¿Ed?

— Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, Kari. Me gustas muchísimo y no hay día en que no te vea en la oficina y te desee —su confesión me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acababa de decir que yo le gustaba? ¿El mismo hombre a quien le reportaba resultados de mi trabajo y que me enloquecía cuando llevaba jeans ajustados?

— Edmund, yo… —no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Me limité a mirarlo, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos que a cambio encendieron la chispa del deseo por él que habitaba en mí.

Nos besamos nuevamente y con toda la intención lo arrastré a mi recámara. Entre risas, besos y cosquillas fui quitándole la ropa y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Fuimos a parar a la cama en donde me entregué a él por completo, contra la voz de la razón y la moral que me exigían parar de ese error que podía costarme no sólo mi trabajo sino mi reputación laboral. Pero él también lo disfrutaba, cada gesto, cada expresión de placer, la intensidad con que me tomaba en sus brazos y hacía suya mi piel entre besos, yo no podía ni quería separarme de él.

Permanecimos acostados al terminar. Me acurruqué en su pecho, acariciándolo con una de mis manos que él tomó y besó delicadamente.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —pregunté, inquieta por la incertidumbre de mi futuro.

— Lo que tenga que pasar —respondió él a cambio, como si fuese lo más natural.

— Estás casado —puntualicé haciéndolo que se separara y se recargara sobre un brazo para verme de frente— Lo siento —me disculpé cuando noté su expresión triste dentro de sus ojos cristalinos.

— Kari, no puedo prometerte que todo irá bien. No sé qué vaya a pasar. El día de hoy llegué movido por un deseo que ya no podía contener en mí. No sólo me gustas, te quiero. Quiero que dure siempre la confianza y complicidad que se ha creado entre nosotros. Pero no puedo prometerte un futuro ahora. Entiendo si no quieres volver a verme, si…

— Basta —lo callé con mi dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Dejemos de pensar en el estúpido futuro. Perdón. Tú también me gustas mucho y también llevo mucho tiempo deseando que esto pasara —él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

Aquella noche hicimos el amor innumerables veces bajo la luz de los rayos que se colaban por la ventana.


End file.
